


Meant to Be

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugging, Mindbreak, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Suspense, Yandere, Yandere!Dr. Strange, cursing, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: Request from tumblr- Doctor Strange drabble or Could you do a Yandere Stephen Strange/oneshot somewhere around that :3 like their s/o escapes •similar to the Tough Love one•





	Meant to Be

“Stephen! I made dinner, why don’t you come down and have some?” You did your best to imitate a smile as you walked into his study. Your captor looked over briefly and had a small smile on his face. You wanted to scream at how absolutely domestic this whole situation was. At how a small part of you worried about the bags under his eyes and how he never stopped to eat anymore.

“Sorry darling, why don’t you start without me? I really shouldn’t take a break working on this right now.”

He stretched a little and turned back to the book. A dictionary in a language you didn’t know was flipped open as well. He hasn’t made much progress through the book since this morning. He glanced at your still form once more and shook his head as if to scold himself.

Absolutely not. You have a fucking plan and he isn’t going to ruin it. 

“Stephen.” You crossed your arms. It didn’t take much to produce a bitter tone.

He pinches his nose and exhales.

“Darling It’s-”

“Whatever it is it can wait. Go to the dining room now. You aren’t going to accomplish much when you’re in the hospital for starving yourself.”

He closes the book and transports the two of you in the dining room. You stumble a little, but don’t bother complaining. You grab a plate and go ahead and serve the two of you. You don’t hesitate to mix the power into his food as he obviously conjures a book when you turn your back. At first, he was able to cast without you even realizing it, but now you can feel it in the air. You just grew sensitive you guess. You mix his food a little to make sure the power isn’t noticeable. Even if he is pretty much all powerful that doesn’t stop him from being susceptible to sleeping medication. Stephen rushes in eating his food and you just try to look as disappointed as you ate.

He transports over to you after he finished. You look up at him, heart-racing as runs a hand through your hair. His eyes lock with yours and you stare back mesmerized. He bends down and gives you a warm kiss on your forehead.

“Thank you for the meal love. It tasted great darling and I’m sorry, but I really must get back to work. After this is over, I’ll make sure to take you out to something okay, just please bear with me for a while longer.”

You smile back. “Of course, Stephen. You go ahead and go. I’ll clean up.”

Stephen nods and you feel a slight breeze as he vanishes. You bid your time and keep an eye on the clock. It should take about 30 minutes to an hour for him to start to feel the medication. You try to distract yourself with the chores but find yourself twitching to just bolt out of the room and escape.

Finally, you go and check on him in the study. It’s been forty-five minutes so that should have been enough time. As you walk down the hallway, you pass by an open window which automatically shut as soon as you got close. You ignore it. It’s been a long time since you’ve tried to escape the regular way.

On the way you pass a hall closet and in a quick decision decide to grab it. If he isn’t asleep or has figured out you drugged him, you can always use the excuse you were worried about him not getting enough sleep. He might get mad, but you’ll have less of a chance of being punished.

You take a peak and find him hunched over with his head in his hand. You find yourself letting out a sigh in relief and open the door a little wider. You step lightly with a blanket in hand as insurance. You flinch as the floor creaks underneath your weight and stop. You hold your breath.

Stephen’s breathes out. His breathing pattern remains slow and relaxed. You gently cover him with the blanket and pray he stays asleep. He’s always been a light sleep, so even with the medication you're anxious. He barely adjusts his posture as you cover him. You finally look over to your goal.

His sling ring. It was your only hope of escape. You’ve seen him use it a lot and he even let you hold it once. You haven’t used it, not really, but you spend countless hours translating the pages that described how and the best way to use it in secret. You’ve asked to see new recruits train and to one day train yourself, but each and every fucking time Stephen shut you down. You worked with what you had, it might not be enough, but it was still a chance. You’ve copied the motions and practiced as much as you could without drawing attention to yourself. Now you could only hope.

And now that item was finally within your grasp. You slid your hand over to it on the desk and kept your eyes on Stephen. He didn’t move as you finally touched it or when you backed away. Elation filled your heart as you gently closed the door behind you. You were so close, but a single slip up would devastate you. You held the sling ring close to your heart as you tiptoed into the empty room across the hallway. You took a deep breath and slipped the sling ring on your left hand. The image of a home- your old home ran through your mind. You think about the memories you’ve made there, the comforting scent of it and even though it wasn’t all that you’ve ever dreamed of it was yours.

You slide into stance and move your right hand in a circle. Tear well up as you think harder about how your home looked and felt. Bright sparks start to form in front of you and you persist. You don’t know how long it takes you, but you rush inside the portal when you finally see your room again. You feel drained, but you can’t stop yourself.

It looks exactly the same. Everything is how it should be. You fall to your knees and let your tears consume you. You let out a giggly hiccup and wobble back to your feet. You wipe the tears away and move again. You feel way too drained than Stephen ever acted when he used it. Maybe he just got used to expending that much energy. No matter, even though you finally escaped there are still things to do. You need to make sure he’ll never be able to trap you again. You move over to your bedside table. You reach for the top drawer but stop yourself. The innocent picture distracted you for a moment. You let out a choked sound.

“This was always how this was going to happen. No matter the journey the result is the same. In this universe and in ours.”

You turn around and Stephen stood there. He didn’t look angry like you expected, but he did look a little disappointed. He was still wearing his more casual outfit from home. Just a grey robe. He wet his lips and spoke again.

“I- well I am a little surprised this was the outcome that resulted, you accidentally traveling to another dimension, but the principal still stands. In almost all of the universes out there- we always end up together.”

He gives you a soft look. “We almost always spend the rest of our lives together after we meet. The only universes we don’t- It’s because either we never meet or one of us is never born.”

You shake your head. “No- No I won’t I-I can’t- _I can’t_ Stephen. I-I can’t be with you. I can’t love you. Not like I used to.”

He steps closer and you automatically step back. His hand reaches out to touch the faint marks of your tears.

“If that’s so- Why didn’t you kill me? You’ve read enough to know if you killed me you’d be free. I let you have your chance, so why didn’t you?”

You shake. The thought never even crossed your mind. “I couldn’t. How could you say that? I would never-”

“So why couldn’t we be together. Why can’t you love me?” He stepped even closer, his breath hot against your cheek.

You crumble and fall against the bedside table knocking the picture of him holding you at your wedding. He draws your broken form against his chest. You sobbed.

“Y-you trapped me! You never even gave me a choice. Y-You did such horrible things to the one’s I love- Just. Why? Why Stephen why?”

He tilts your head up. His eyes looked so clear even though the pain was evident in his eyes.

“Everything I do- Everything I did was the best outcome for you and for me. I won’t say I haven’t done selfish things to make things go along quicker- you know how impatient I get,” You let out a choked laugh at that, “But out of the millions of possibilities, despite the pain I had to let you suffer through, You’re still here. You’re still alive. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I can’t explain it to you, but this is the way it has to be. So please, come home.”

You try to find any insincerity to his words, either in his voice or his eyes and you can’t. The part of you that cares for him wins.

“O-Okay, please take me back. But please I need- I need freedom I need to go outside. I was going crazy trapped in that place.”

He nods and smiles relief clear on his face. “Come on darling. Let’s go home and get some rest. It’s been a trying day for both of us.”

He keeps his arms around you as he brought the two of you back and it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

As he led you into the portal, Stephen made a quick hand motion out of view, breaking the illusion he set.


End file.
